A Twisted Fate
by Alanna official
Summary: See what happens when a flame isn't fully exstinguished and another one is lit.:)
1. Chapter 1

Palace- Alanna and Georges Room

His lips were soft and she could feel his hands moving down from her face, tracing her jawline then moving from her shoulders down to her waist where he left them circling her waist.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door removing them from their trance. Reluctantly George broke the kiss moving his hands from her waist to open the door.

"Yes," he said to the page at his door.

"The Queen Thayet would like you to meet her in her study as soon as possible," the page replied then waited for an answer.

George checked with Alanna to make sure she didn't mind him leaving in the middle of their romantic moment. She nodded in reply with a smirk on her face, finding it amusing to be interrupted at such an intimate moment.

"Tell her I'll be down to see her once I'm ready," he replied remembering that he wasn't quite fully dressed. The page nodded in response then hurried off to deliver the message to Thayet.

"Well that was a little awkward," George said looking down at how he was dressed in nothing more than breeches and boots. Alanna just giggled and looked down at what she was wearing, a filmy night shift that was quite short.

"Better get ready," she said teasingly. "You don't want to make the 'Queen' angry"

He just grinned at her and pulled a shirt over his head covering up his well-toned stomach.

Palace Thayet's Study

"George," she said in an even tone, practicing how to greet him when her entered.

"George," she said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"George," she said in a flat, dull tone.

She heard footsteps approaching; it's him she thought her heart racing slightly faster than usual.

"Thayet," he said with a smile on his face.

"George," she replied coolly. Nailed it she thought.

"You wanted to talk to me about something," he said prompting her.

That's right she thought. He was walking towards her making her suddenly excited, all thoughts of what she was going to talk about flying out the door. He stopped before her, a metre distance between them. He was so close, if she put out her arm she could touch him. He smiled at her feeling slightly awkward with her prolonged silence.

"Um," she said feeling slightly giddy by his presence.

She was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself looking at her in the light from the window. Jon was a lucky man.

She suddenly had the urge to kiss him and didn't know what had come over her, making her feel this way. Without thinking she stepped forward covering the ground between them then pressed her lips against his, melding her body against with his own. At first he was shocked by Thayet's sudden show of love and didn't respond, but then kissed back overcome by her beauty. Her hands held his face and trailed his jawline and she could feel his hands hanging loosely around her waist.

Alanna was walking down the corridor to Thayet's study. She wanted Thayet to come and help her come dress shopping for tonight's ball, as she wasn't allowed to wear a dress twice. As she walked silently towards the door she saw that it was partly closed, George is probably there she thought to herself. As she reached the door she peeked inside to make sure she wasn't interrupting as she didn't have to knock, and quietly gasped in shock. Right there in front of her was her best friend kissing her husband. Alanna ran down the corridor and out into the gardens, until a rather worried looking Jonathan stopped her and grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"What happened," he said looking, searching her eyes and taking in her tear stained face. Then the tears poured and the words gushed out.

"They were there together," she sobbed. "He had his hands on her waist and they were kissing."

"Who," he asked, having a suspicion as to where this was leading.

"George," she whispered. "And Thayet."

He felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Jon," she said crying into his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he mumbled into her hair holding her close.

After a while she stopped crying and just stood there enjoying his embrace and what comfort he gave. He looked down at her and felt a tingle travel up his spine and remembered what it was like when they were together. Unsure of what he was doing he lifted her face upwards towards him and kissed her gently on the lips, surprised by her instant reaction. She put her arms around his neck crossed loosely at the wrists pulling him closer towards her, their bodies already pressing against each other. He deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue inside her slightly parted mouth. She responded by returning the action. His hands travelled down her body and rested around her waist, his left hand travelling just slightly lower. Suddenly he broke the kiss and looked at her with a look she hadn't seen since the second time she refused his proposal.

"I love you," he whispered. She flushed, she wasn't supposed to feel this way about him he was married and so was she, but then everything had changed because of George and Thayet.

So she replied, "I love you too."

They both smiled at each other and he kissed her again, then picked her up and took her to a private room where no one would find them. They then both knew that they still cared deeply and passionately for each other, and the matter of George and Thayet no longer mattered.

Author's Note

This fanfic is written for my sister the Goddess of the Moon,

Please tell me if you like it or not and if you have any ideas,

Sorry if you're an Alanna- George fan like me, but my sister's not

And this is for her, if you're an Alanna-Jon fan I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The city

As Alanna walked down the street she thought about what she'd just done. She'd just slept with a married man when she was married to another man, the fact that George was into Thayet didn't help the matter either. This was too much to think about at the moment, so she pushed open the door to the dress makers and walked in. "It's a bit last minute," the dress maker said. "But I think I can do it. If you give me about six hours then I should have it ready for you."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll send someone down to fetch it when it's ready."

Six hours later: Alanna and George's Room

_Knock, knock…_ "Yes," Alanna said answering the door. "It's from the dress maker," the somewhat nervous looking page replied. "Thank you," Alanna said taking the package from him and watching till he was completely gone. After closing the door, she promptly ripped open the package, revealing the dress. Yes she thought, this will make a nice change.

The ball

The ball was held to welcome Lady Helen to court, many young men had come to see her, and to be chosen as a possible suitor. "So," Gary said walking up to Jon a patting him on the back. "Have you met the young lady?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't," Jon replied some what testily, where was Alanna he thought, and he hadn't seen George, and Thayet had disappeared. It made him feel in a way isolated, even though Gary, Raoul and Buri were there. Sensing his cousin's mood, Gary looked around the room to find a distraction. That was when he saw her.

"Great Mithros," he said eyes glued to her.

"Whaa…" said Jon turning around to see what had caught his attention, it was not what he had expected. Alanna was in a dress, but it wasn't quite like anything he had ever seen. It was a floor length turquoise dress with gold edging, but what shocked him the most was that it was sleeveless. No one had ever worn something like that! Her corset was done tight, showing off her figure, and her hair was done up with a few tendrils of hair sitting gently, framing her face. Generally, Alanna preferred to go by unnoticed, but tonight she seemed to command everyman's gaze, as she walked through the room. It was kind of a turn on, Jon thought.

"Hey, 'lanna," Gary said rather sheepishly as she joined them.

"You look amazing," Jon said.

"Oh, thanks Jon," Alanna said blushing slightly.

Gary grinned at the two of them, they really did look good together, it was a shame they broke up all those years ago. Alanna flicked her eyes towards him, wow he thought Alanna could look really good if she wanted to, even sexy, and he was a married man!

"Well Alanna, you seem to have the attention of everyman here tonight," Raoul said winking at her. "But I've observed the lack of a certain husband, where is he?"

Jon noticed a slight frown crease her feature.

"Um.. I'm not sure actually Raoul, but I'm sure he's around somewhere." She replied

Jon whispered something in her ear, causing her to look around the room. It was true, neither George or Thayet were present at the ball.

Author's Note

Da-da-daaaaa!

And it ends there. It's alright though, I'll keep writing

But it might take me a while, so stay tuned folks and tell me what you think.


End file.
